A true love
by Vainillablue
Summary: What if Bulma’s original desire came true? To have a handsome boyfriend who loves her? Thats a story about a true love.
1. The Bulma’s desire

Hi, I'm reediting this, because I saw some mistakes, sorry :) Hope you enjoy.

What if Bulma had wished her original desire to Sheng Long? If you find your true love since a teenager, could you be prepared to live that adventure? and if your destiny is to be together but you have to make a faith jump holding his hand with non warranty to survive, would you do?

There was a summer day, Goku and his friends had collected the seven Dragon Balls once again. They were in the desert and conjuring to make a dream true. This time was Bulma's turn. She haven´t choose her desire, because she is daughter of the richest man of the world. Money is not a problem for the young adventurer. He is 16 years old and also a genius, she was at her senior year at university, and she is able to invent anything.

So, what does Sheng long could give to this it girl?, as all women, she wanted to know something... Does her boyfriend is forever? Dies he really loves her?

That was a difficult decision, an endless strawberry or your true love?, Yes, she decided...

-I wish a handsome boyfriend who loves me- a blue haired girl asked to the magnificent Sheng Long.

-That is to easy.- The dragon appeared a strange boy with black hair, he looked a little bit angry because of his frown. He crossed his arms and stayed looking around. The dragon banished him and the dragon balls were separated and dispersed around the world.

-Bulma, why did you wished that? I thought I was your real love, hey I'm your boyfriend- A long black haired guy with a missing tooth told to the girl.

-Yamcha, well I'm not to sure about you and me, please understand that I had to prove if our love is real but the handsome boy over there appeared.- The girl went flushed at the time she saw him.

The boy looked so lost and alone.

-Look at him, he has tail like me- A small boy with star shape hair and an orange dobok.

-My name is Goku, what's your name boy?- Goku asked while the others looked at the strange boy.

The boy din't answer, he just sat in the floor, puffing and blowing. He wasn't to social.

-Ok, go with your new boyfriend, is your gift. Isn't it? enjoy him.- Yamcha was very jealous and angry with Bulma.

Even the boy was very handsome, Bulma felt a little bit of fear, his clothes were weir and his attitude, he wasn't to friendly.

-Hey boy, what's your name?.- She asked to the young boy who looked boring. He didn't answer her, he just closed his eyes and the she went closer.

-Boy, are you deaf? do you speak English?- the boy turned to her in a violent mode, he got up and walked to Bulma.

-How dare you speak to me in that tone? Show me respect.-

Bulma became angry and nervous.

-Hey, listen to me BOY, nobody speak to me like these, for your information I'm the great Bulma Briefs and you are weird and hateful, did you know?- and Bulma stuck her tong.

The boy almost laugh, that face was funny but he wouldn't allow that behavior.

-Insolent, show respect to me. Tell me where the hell I am? I have to call my lackeys and go home. I have not to support you.- The boy ranted to Bulma.

Yamcha, Puar and Goku laughed watching the fight between Bulma and the Sheng Longs Boy. The boy was trying to use a strange device in his ear.

-This rubbish, don't work.- he was touching the buttons desperately.

-Let me to take a look, I might fix it- Bulma was so curious and to close for the boy's taste.

\- No, get away.- The boy got flushed with the girl near him and very very close. Then she gust the device and started to moving the buttons. The scouter got broken.

-Oops, sorry I think I broke your thing...- She smiled and gave the scouter to the boy.

-You are an idiot, now I'm here stranded with you crazy people, tell me where I am and what happened!.- the boy growled so angry.

At the time he was worried about his situation in this unknown world without his technology, he felt a good sensation. He uses to escape from Frieza who was his real captor, so... what else could happen.

-Well, I asked to Sheng Long a handsome boyfriend who loves me and then you appeared, that means that you are mine sine now.- Bulma shouted to the boy.

-What a hell? Am I a slave? listen to me fool girl, I am the Prince Vegeta and I demand and audience with the planet's Governor.- Vegeta bawled to Bulma.

Bulma laughed in that moment, but he looked as a Prince because of his elegant demeanor.

-Well, look, come to mu house, my dad can help you and fix your toy. He is the most famous scientist of the earth.- Bulma said so relaxed, she was sure that her father could fix anything.

Vegeta assented

-Is this the earth? well I see, in what direction do you live?- He asked.

-At the west Capital, 3 or 4 hours from here.- She answered smiling.

-Wow this planet is big then.-

Vegeta started to fly, but the others din't follow him, they were surprised, they never had seen somebody flying and Vegeta landed then.

-You can fly!- Goku yelled excited.

-Yes... why you can't?-. Vegeta told to Goku.

-I use my golden cloud, see... COME GOLDEN CLOUD- and a small cloud arrived to the place.

-Only pure heart people can go in the golden cloud, do you want to try?- Goku asked.

The teenager didn't thing he could, even though with his boy face he was a killer and hated Frieza. His heart was enclosed by the ire for his people murder. But he cant lose anything if he try.

-Ok, I will try.- and he jump to the cloud .

He was sit near to Goku, well maybe he has a pure heart, the hate feeling could be justified by the pail to lose everything. And he don't kill just for fun, there are orders and just for survive.

Bulma got mad because he couldn't go on the cloud.

-Maybe the prerequisites to go in that stupid thing is to have a tail.- Bulma was making a tantrum.

The guys started the journey to Capsule Corp. Yamcha was with Bulma and Puar in a little plane while Goku and Vegeta went at the cloud.

-My cloud is so coool, isn't it?- Chivi Goku Sait to Vegeta with a great smile in his face, he was thinking that the weir boy could be his friend.

-No, this is very slow.- Vegeta said crossing his arms.

-Then you are the Bulma's new boyfriend?- Goku said to start a new conversation, something difficult with the Prince who is not accustomed to the contact, he doesn't allow questions or to much conversation, but the topic was interesting.

-What is a Boyfriend?- Vegeta asked.

-Well I really don't know, but I think is something to eat or is about food.- Goku said to the prince.

-Hm... If is about food I do.- Vegeta said, he was hungry.

They could see the West Capital, Vegeta was very frustrated but it should be a 15 minutes flight, not an hour. When they arrived they were looking for something to eat. A smell called them to a restaurant where eat all they could. People looked at them, how is this possible, two kids eating like monsters?

-The food in this planet is very good.- Vegeta said eating without masticate.

-Yes it is true, I love the food, but the most of the time I hunt and cook my own food.- Goku told to the prince.

-I hunt too, but the most of the time Emperor Frieza feeds me, I'm an elite warrior.- Vegeta said to Goku.

\- I want to be stronger and stronger, I will be back to train with Roshi Master to improve my abilities.-

The little Goku talked with his mouth full, he has not manners, not even a sing of education, he looked savage but he is a Saiyan. Vegeta intuited Goku was lose too. Goku was so peaceful, he needed to be more aggressive to be a real saiyan.

They finished their food and went out of the restaurant without pay, the restaurant owners went to catch them.

-Hey you, this food is not free, pay the bill.- an old man yelled.

Vegeta din't like the tone and started to make a ball of energy in his hand, but Goku pulled him to the cloud and they escaped.

-What? Insect I wanted to kill them.- The prince shouted to Goku.

\- I don't Know Vegeta, I thing is not good to do that.- His answer was very strange for the prince, in his "home" they settle accounts with fights.

They were lost and asked for Bulma, a men took them to Capsule corp, an enormous house. The Bulma's ship was in the garden and she went out to receive her friends.

-Where were you? I was worry about you.- Bulma was looking directly to Vegeta's eyes.

Nobody saw him to his eyes, except for Frieza, but with her was different, her presence and her gaze were absolutely tolerable for the prince.

-We went to eat, we were Hungry and now I want to sleep.- Goku hoped to the cloud and started to snore.

Yamcha went directly to Vegeta.

-You are so strange but you will not stole my girlfriend- and he threw a punch to Vegeta's Face, the saiyan stopped the hit easily and answered with another punch in the Yamcha's abdomen. The boy was in the floor with a tiny touch.

-What happened to you? you can't do that, this is wrong.- Bulma told to Vegeta and she was really angry.

-He started.- Vegeta crossed his arms.

-How did you do this?- Bulma said with admiration.

-I told you, I'm a saiyan Prince, you dont understand nothing.- And Bulma reacted getting closer and invading his personal space.

-In that case I'm like a princess .- and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The young boy got flushed and went close to Goku, It was strange but the closest thing to a family was that boy.

to be continue...

AN/ Hope you enjoy it, I'm writing this story in Spanish but I saw a lot of audience in non Spanish speakers countries and I want to share it with you. I love this cute story and I will try to translate it fast. I'm trying to respect the lines but sometimes is not possible and I have to change a little bit the script in order to have coherence.

Thanks for reading


	2. Hope

Vegeta was near to Goku, he was a kind of family in this weird world. Both boys were under a tree shadow. It was a very warm summer day. Bulma invited them to go inside the house but Vegeta refused.

-Come on Vegeta, lets go inside, I'm sunburned here- Goku said to Vegeta in order to go and drink lemonade.

-Go if you want, I don't care.- Vegeta was still arms crossed

-As you want, if you go bored please come in- and Goku ran to the house.

Vegeta was thinking that the Lizard should being looking for him around the universe or at least he believed. He felt important at the empire and as a prince his soldiers might search him, they are worried about him, aren't they?

Just a hypothesis, he just needed to believe he was important for somebody. He didn't understand, at one moment he was at Frieza base, and another he appeared at a new land, he was closing his eyes trying to put order in his head.

-Hey you, come on, it's going to give you a heat stroke. When I was a child I was disobeying as you and I felt really bad, I had nausea and headache.- the girl was so close, she was invading his personal space.

He became flushed, her fragrance was so sweet and her blue hair, he liked blue but her eyes as two big blue stars shining, so close, so...

-Did nobody teach you good manners?- Vegeta told her in a bad way.

-Hey you are who don't have manners here, my parents want to talk with you. They are like the earth king and queen waiting for you, and you don't move from here, you are so rude-

In that moment, Vegeta walked to the house.

-Fool girl, you should told me- he didn't wait for Bulma.

-Fool my... hey don't let me here, wait, Vegeta- the girl was running behind the prince.

Once he went into the house he made an elegant reverence.

-Prince Vegeta, requesting audience with your majesties.-

Yamcha couldn't support and laughed out loud. For him the behavior of Vegeta was extremely weird and ridiculous, for Vegeta, the insect was an ordinary. There is no way to compare an assassin prince with a desert thieve.

Panchy reacted to the young prince, she looked at him with admiration, she detected an elegant and good lineage.

\- Oh child, you are so handsome, you must be my Buma's new boyfriend. You both make a beautiful couple-. And she clapped, so extravagant woman.

-c.. couple?- Vegeta repeated, that word in his world means a marriage.

-Hey Mrs. Briefs, I am Bulma's boyfriend, not him.- Yamcha told to the blond woman.

-Oh what a pity- Panchy said disappointed, she really likes Vegeta for Bulma.

-Your majesty, I need your help to repair my scooter and have communication with my people.- Vegeta begged, he orders, but in this case there was no other way.

He gave the scooter to Mr. Briefs, he immediately started to analyze that device, it was an awesome technology.

-I don't know this kind of technology, I wonder I can fix it but it will take me some days. Bulma, you should host this boy in our house until I repair his scooter.-

-Yes, please stay here, we can eat a lot of desserts- Panchy was excited.

Vegeta didn't kow what does the desserts are, but the Goku's gluttony face gave him a clue. He agreed being at Bulma's house for a season, it could be a good idea.

Yamcha was irritated with the presence of the saiyan, and he wouldn't allow him to pass time with his girlfriend. The girl took the boys to the rooms, Vegeta chose the first he saw and closed the door without say anything.

Yamcha chose the second and the last was Goku. At Goku's room, Bulma and Goku talked a little bit.

-Bulma, your house is too big, how many people does live here?- asked the little Goku.

-Well actually, only my parents and me, I have a sister but she travels a lot.-

-You must feel lonely, this big space for only three persons.- Goku was so innocent.

-That's true, but now with you boys here, we will have a lot of fun, I hope you be here a lot of time.- the girl left the little boy in the room, he was enjoying, probably he had never slept in a bed like that.

Goku felt so happy there, it was almost as good as the time he lived with his grandpa, he really misses him. Sometimes he look at the stars remembering and wishing he could be here, hug him once again and tell him the much he needs him. But that's impossible, he doesn't want to be revived and Goku has good masters like Roshi and Karin, and good friends as Bulma and Yamcha... and now Vegeta...

-Vegeta, he must feel so lonely. He might been with his parents and family and now, he is alone here. I have to help him to feel better-. And the boy ran to his "friend's room"...

Toc-toc-toc

-Leave me alone- Vegeta was looking through the window, and Goku opened the door.

-Vegeta, I think you are alone, maybe your parents are worried because you are here and...-

-Shut up, don't be such a meddler, look for a life-. Vegeta yelled, he only wanted to be alone.

-But Vegeta, your parents and relatives could be worry and you can't communicate with them-. The child said with a genuine desire to help.

-Does your parents teached manners?- Vegeta looked and him with a non friendly expression.

-I never had parents, I only had a grandpa, but he died when I was younger. A beast attacked us in a full moonlight night. I can't remember but when I woke up my house was destroyed and my grandpa had died-. Goku's face turned sad.

Vegeta guessed that the Ozaru transformation was the reason he doesn't remember and he is the killer of his own relative. In spite of being a saiyan, he is weak and needs a lot of training to control his power. The prince decided don't tell the child that his grandpa is died because of him. The earth is changing him, or just is the situation he is living in that moment.

-I neither have parents, they were murdered some years ago, and don't ask more- there was a little bit of empathy, the last saiyans of the universe.

-Vegeta, I think we will be a good friends-. He smiled.

-Friends?- the prince asked but the boy was out of there in that moment.

Vegeta thought about his life, if he stays here, in the earth, he might be safe and live a good life. No more humiliations, no more Frieza and being free. He didn't know what to do if the Bulma's father can repair the scooter.

He had escaped several times, but this one he didn't even planned it, this could be perfect. Unfortunately he was so dependent of his scooter as a teenager of his iPhone.

He decided go to explore, it may be a good planet, if Frieza discovers him, he could they'll him that it's a conquering mission. But first he should know the value of the planet. He escaped through the window but something called his attention.

Bulma went to her balcony and she was thinking about Vegeta. She was so interested in him, not only because he was very good looking, but he has mistery around him, something she was determinate to discover. What kind of secrets does he can hide?

Why did Sheng Long bring him to her life? It was just curiosity but what's the point?

Yamcha is good looking and a gentleman but, the question of to love her...Maybe the other boy could really love her, that could sound difficult because of his demonic character.

-What did you do Bulma?- she asked to herself aloud.

-Fool woman, if you don't know how do you pretend that another person could answer you?- Vegeta said while he was flouting over her.

Bulma got scared, flushed, surprised all at the same time. The boy landed near to her, he was interested but with a very serious face, he could look angry or curious, she didn't know.

-What are you doing here? you are such a gossip boy- and he tried to hit him.

-Respect me if you don't want ...- be answer, this time he was really angry.

-If I don want what? Ah- she yelled and got closer to him, invading the personal space of the prince.

She was brave, aggressive, she looked beautiful for the prince, saiyans like strong character woman, and that was the strongest he had seen. She showed not fear, it should be ignorance, she didn't know that the boy who was in front of her, he is a professional assassin, if he wanted , he could kill her. Simply a time bomb.

-If you don't want to die- he got even closer, he almost kissed her.

In this moment Yamcha was looking for Bulma and came into the room, he saw his girlfriend and the weird boy in a position he didn't like. He went directly to Vegeta and fight with him.

The prince made an energy ball in his hand and pointed to Yamcha's face. His eyes didn't move, he was still looking to Bulma's eyes.

\- if you destroy my house I will kill you, did you understand me?- Bulma said in a threatening tone.

By inside, she was shaking, the mysterious boy was so frightening, but she had to demonstrate she is the great Bulma Briefs, she is brave and intelligent. It doesn't matter the situation, she always wins.

Vegeta stopped the menace and jumped to the garden, when they lost visual contact, Bulma fell on her knees and sighed. Maybe she was lucky, her handsome guest could be mad, completely mad.

-He is a good boy, he will be a good citizen-. She said.

-Are you out of your mind? he, he almost killed me.- Yamcha shouted her.

-I don't think so, he is good, you will see, he is just weird, we don't understand him , that's all.- she said with hope in her eyes.

-Please Bulma, he is crazy maybe he came to destroy the world and I'm sure he would kill you too, he is like an alien.- the man tried to convince her.

\- Yea, Yamcha you are a genius, he has to be foreign and that's why we don't understand his behavior. I have to teach him to have a good treatment with all of us.- she smiled, but she trusted in Vegeta.

At that moment Bulma though that Sheng Long is a wise dragon, he send Vegeta with Her because she should be the woman who will change his destiny and maybe He is her true love. Then she looked at Yamcha, she felt a lump in her throat.

-Vegeta is gong to be good, you will see.- and she hugged Yamcha as a friend.

-Yohooo boys, Bulma, comentó eat there is a lot of food- the Bulma's mom was calling the guys.

The first what came was Goku followed by Vegeta, both guys started to eat while Mrs. Briefs served more and more food, she was excited and happy with the company of those boys.

-They are healthy guys, because they have good appetite, I wonder I have to ask for pizza. Hohoho, they are so cute.- she was smiling.

Bulma and Yamcha were surprised, those guys eat a lot.

-Vegeta, you eat the same as Goku.- Yamcha said.

-so?- Vegeta said.

-Well, normal people don't eat like you- Yamcha criticized the pair of boys with tail.

Vegeta didn't answer until he finished, while Goku was eating and talking at the same time, Vegeta was very refined.

-We are saiyans, and we eat that amount of food because we need more energy.- Vegeta crossed his arms.

-You are what?- Bulma didn't understand.

-We are Saiyan, Goku and me, we both were born at Vegetasei, our planet. As childs we go to conquer planets with weak population, adults go to planets with high battle power population.- he e planned the reason Goku was in the earth.

Bulma thought that maybe Vegeta was sent to the earth and it was nothing related with Shen Long. It might be just a coincidence. She was sad in that moment.

-Then that was the reason you appeared?- Bulma asked.

-Nope, I am an elite warrior, this planet is to weak for me. I really don't know how did I appeared here, and why... we use to travel in ships.- he said thinking because he really hadn't any idea.

Then Bulma was very excited, the prince confirmed that Sheng Long had brought him to her. The next step will be to prove if he could love her as the promise of the Dragon. She only wanted to find that love and the foreign boy could be the man.

To be continued ...

NA/ Thanks for reading, I am trying to mantain the idea ;)


End file.
